What Matters Most in the End
by MessageMeYourWorries
Summary: This is a crossover between Supernatural season 13 episode 21 and Arrow season 8 episode 7. After losing almost everyone they care about, Sam and Dean are devastated. Will Oliver Queen and his posse be able to help them understand the meaning of it all? If you're not caught up, don't read. Here's a very obvious spoiler alert. I do not own the rights to Supernatural or Arrow.


**(Author's Note) This is the first fanfiction story I have ever written. I appreciate constructive criticism. This is a crossover between Supernatural and Arrow. It is set during Arrow season 8 episode 7 and Supernatural season 13 episode 21. Here's a very obvious spoiler alert. I apologize if I don't get everything correct in the introduction. If you are not caught up with either of the shows don't read. I encourage you to read both my username and profile. On with the story!**

"Hurry!" cried Sam as the hunters of Apocalypse World squeezed through the rift. The day had been long and full of surprises, and Sam was exhausted. He had barely managed to get any sleep last night. This alternate universe was draining his strength like a parasite. It was almost as if it was alive and evil, trying to sap his will to keep fighting.

_ Stop it, Sam, _the long-haired giant thought, _now is not the time to give up. _It was his moral obligation to help anyone and everyone he could, even if they were from a different reality. He had to stay strong so that they could make it through the portal unharmed.

At the corner of his eye he noticed that Michael had arrived. The archangel was glowing brighter than a Christmas tree. It was terrifying. He folded his wings and when he looked up, Sam could see a malicious light in his dark eyes.

The younger Winchester knew Michael wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone who got in his way, but luckily almost everyone was on the other side of the interdimensional breach. Sam knew how dangerous archangels were. In the past, they had proven time and time again to have incomprehensible amounts of power at their disposal.

It unnerved Sam that Lucifer was one of the beings he was traveling with, but deep down he knew that the King of Deception was their only chance of thwarting Michael's evil plan. The oldest archangel wanted to kill his father, God. He would do anything to get what he desired most. Unfortunately, this version of Michael was even more powerful than the one Sam was familiar with.

As much as he hated to admit it to himself, Sam, Dean, and the other hunters needed Lucifer's help to put an end to Michael's nefarious plot. Satan was more than happy to oblige. Him and Michael had been trying to kill each other for thousands of years. They were so unalike it was hard for Sam to believe they were actually brothers. At least, that's the way it had been back at home, where angels didn't rain down from the sky on a daily basis.

Michael was a loyal son and did what he was told. He commanded the armies of Heaven, following his father's orders without question. That was how he had acted back at Sam's home world. Here, he was the opposite. It wasn't the similarities between the two that stressed Sam out. This Michael shared so many traits with Lucifer it was giving Sam vertigo. He tried to focus on the task at hand. He was so intent on leading the inhabitants of this strange Earth back to his own, Sam didn't realize Gabriel was moving to confront Michael until it was too late.

Their fight was embarassingly short. Sam knew Gabriel wasn't the most powerful archangel, but he had hoped he would at least weaken Michael. The first son of God didn't seem injured in the slightest. As Michael unceremoniously dropped Gabriel's corpse onto the dirty ground, rage flowed through Sam. He had just been reuinited with the mischevious being, and despite all the times Gabriel had pranked and tormented him, Sam couldn't help but feel hatred toward Michael. He had grown close with Gabriel during his time in the post-apocalyptic wasteland.

Sam couldn't believe Michael would kill his own brother so ruthlessly. Lucifer tried to retreat through the portal, but he was blocked. The younger Winchester brother threw him to the floor. He wouldn't let such an evil being ruin his life any more. Sam blinked tears out of his eyes and reluctantly followed his brother Dean through the rift, but not before savoring a final, soulful look at the dead body of the angel he had grown to care for.


End file.
